


Ramblings of a Human

by BakaCoCo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Homophobia, Hypocrisy, Irony, Poetry, Religion, Self-Indulgent, Self-Reflection, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaCoCo/pseuds/BakaCoCo





	1. The Tragedy of Bleeding Hearts

This world is broken  
And I am too soft

I count the days  
Until it breaks me

And the glass shards peirce  
My bleeding heart


	2. Laughing at Hypocrisy

Isn’t it funny…

How unconditional love is okay only conditionally  
Controlled by a predetermined standard  
Based on books and scripts and opinions formed  
Long before we were even born

How words such as wrong and unnatural  
One dimensional and so unspecific  
Are used as descriptors for something  
That occurs by nothing more than natural cause  
That is triggered by emotions by feelings  
That brings color to this greyscale

But yet love is tainted and color is tarnished  
Because in this world  
No benign force can survive untested  
By malicious intent  
Driven by the arrogance and ignorance  
Of a species so small and equivalent  
To a grain of sand in the hourglass of time


	3. Laughing at Hypocrisy

Isn’t it funny…

How X and Y mean so much  
And yet are only superior to Z  
How just the letter Y means your tough and strong  
Resilient and so much more powerful  
Impenetrable by pesky things   
Like emotion

And how the presence of two X’s  
Magically vanishes all your self control  
And makes you no more capable and reliable  
Than a newborn lamb

How the presence of one over the other controls how people see you  
How you are supposed to be  
What rights you have  
And how you should live   
As if the letters X and Y trump   
The fact that you are human

They control what you can wear and what you can say  
At least that’s what people like to blame  
But really it’s not the fault  
Of X and Y  
Because we allow them to hold power  
We set up systems that   
Decide us  
Judge us   
Define us  
On the basis of X and Y

And while they are a part of who we are  
They are not WHO we are and yet we chose  
Generation after generation  
Time and time again  
To take the easy way out   
And slip into an ill fit pair of shoes   
That has been pre designed and passed on for generations  
And cram our feet no matter how much they pinch and pain  
Into a space not meant for them 

Because we are afraid to take a leap  
And sit down and work   
And labor and sweat  
To pour our souls into the task of making a pair of shoes  
That fits us just perfectly

Instead we would rather   
Ignore who we are  
And continue taking step   
By painful step   
Along the path of life  
In our standard and socially approved shoes  
Rationalized by the letters X and Y 

And ignore the parts of us that don’t fit the mold  
To shove them deep inside  
Where they can fade away   
With nothing more than a wailing echo  
Of what could have been


	4. Laughing at Hypocrisy

Isn’t it funny…

How religion can so easily heal but can also blind  
Can justify wrong doings as a will of a higher power  
Can so easily write off our responsibility to this earth  
And to each other

Love thy neighbor yet build that wall  
Sealing us off from our neighbors who we were supposed to love  
In their time of need and despair

How it is so easily taken for granted  
So easily twisted and warped to fit a situation  
To justify a person’s crimes

How in the wrong hands it can be used to hurt  
So deeply   
To cut so sharply   
Victims bleed out unaware

How it can be used to beat the masses into  
Unknowing compliance  
Yet can also heal and raise their hearts   
With a soothing touch

How it can give hope for a better future   
That somehow someway better things are coming

How it can be used to bring order  
Can be warped by leaders to make   
War and greed seem righteous

How religion can cause conflict over who is right  
Over whose god is supreme  
And people kill and maim one another  
Based on some holy mandate and loyalty to a god  
Rather than loving and cherishing their fellow human  
Who is right in front of their eyes

How religion can explain the mysteries of the world  
And blatantly disagree with science  
With facts  
Yet somehow people still side with religion

But most of all  
How religion isn’t the problem  
How religion is just a tool   
An inanimate object   
Brought to life and given power by us

How some people  
Abuse it and use it  
Taint it so thoroughly  
So completely  
What was once snow white  
Is morphed to a dull grey

Because some people are greedy  
And care very little  
For what good they ruin  
In pursuit of their selfish desire for power


	5. Confliction of the Self

I am tortured with the knowledge that no one knows the right way  
The correct path  
But knowing this leads to a contradiction  
That plagues my mind

Do I really know that no one knows the right path  
Or am I delusional by thinking that  
I know the right path can not be known

Because one can not chose to not take a path  
So I have chosen my path  
My path is that I can not know the right path  
And I think this path to be right

So did I choose the right path  
Or am I just a self righteous hypocrite


	6. Corruption Rests Under A Divine Name

I look around the world and I see suffering  
Pain, unease, terror,   
Agony, heartbreak, and death

I look around the world and I see religion  
I see humans groveling at the feet of the divine  
I see the divine and I see wickedness   
I see a being with the power to end suffering yet does not  
I see a being who despite their follower’s worship and adoration  
Does not hesitate to inflict upon them illness and grief  
And despite the pleas for health and life  
The divine delivers death

I see people despite this fact praise the divine  
“Heaven” “Afterlife” “Eternal Peace”  
But these are contingent upon good behavior  
As if the suffering of life is not payment enough 

The follower’s of the divine blindly believe in this promise  
I have not seen heaven   
I have not seen a soul  
I have not seen life after death   
I have not seen a reward for their dedication  
And I have not seen god

I have seen people use the divine as an excuse  
To look down on others  
To persecute and kill them  
To drive them from their homes  
To eradicate their culture  
Because their divine is not the right one  
Because there can only be one

I see people so afraid of death  
Of morality and weakness  
That they fabricate a tale to make them feel better

I see arrogant humans thinking they’re special  
That they are above their class of animal  
Because they can make and build  
Because they can destroy and demolish

And because they are so special clearly a divine being must love them  
How could a divine being not love them more than all  
And this arrogance is passed to their children  
Generation after generation of ignorant fools

I see humans who are greedy  
Land, money, resources, love, revenge  
They warp this desire  
They twist it  
Until somehow someway  
It is by the will of their divine  
That the object of their desires is rightfully theirs

They rally their troops and off they go  
Killing and maiming and plundering   
But this action is nobel  
Somehow someway

I see people blinded by greed  
But convinced they are good and just  
All enabled by one simple phrase  
“In the name of god”


	7. Flower Garden

I loved flowers

Kept a garden in my backyard  
I especially loved the  
Lotus flowers and  
Lilies  
Everyday I would smell their sweet scent  
Daily I watered them

And sang them sweet songs

My goal was to help them flourish  
And slowly they did  
Nurtured and 

Mothered  
Yellow carnations bloomed

Happiness filled me  
And I thought maybe  
No certainly  
Disasters would be righted   
Souls would be salvaged

And my heart will feel heavy no more  
Really I wished  
Everyday I begged for

Release from my grief yet  
Ease would not find me because  
Death is insurmountable


End file.
